Weird Occurences
by hip-sakana
Summary: George loves Hermione, Hermione loves George, Fred gets dumped by Georges GF, Hermione's a love child
1. Thanks

Thanks to Manda, otherwise known as jillybean (go read her stories), 4 editing this 4 me, and giving me good ideas, and Lauren for reading this, now come review it!

~*hip-sakana*~


	2. Unexpected Appearances

**Hermione's PoV**

Hermione walked into the corridor just as Harry and Ginny came up for air.  Even though they had only been going out for a few weeks, they had been at it like rabbits the whole time!  Hermione turned away in disgust, but as she did, she wondered why she felt like this every time she saw anyone kissing.  A thought suddenly struck her.  **I'm jealous!! No!  **She quickly pushed that thought aside.  **How can I be jealous, I don't like Harry that way!**  But the thought (that she was jealous, not that she liked Harry) kept niggling at the back of her mind, just waiting to pounce.

"OW!" Hermione exclaimed as Fred and George ran into her.  "Sorry!" George yelled over his shoulder as he and Fred ran towards the Great Hall.  Hermione wondered what they were doing back at Hogwarts.  They had finished school 2 years ago, and since then had opened a chain of very successful joke shops called "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," or "WWW" for short.

But Hermione didn't have long to consider the possibilities before Ron came running up to her and Harry, who had finally managed to detach himself from Ginny.  "Guess what!" Ron exclaimed, absolutely ecstatic.  "Harry's defeated Voldemort, you're Quidditch team captain, and Percy's being transferred to Mars," replied Hermione.  "No, but this is almost as good."  By now Ron was jumping frantically from one foot to the other as they walked down the hall to the Gryffindor common room.  "Fried pickles," Hermione absent-mindedly told the Fat Lady as the portrait hole swung open.  "Oh, hurry up, I haven't got all day.  I have to do that 10 foot essay for Snape."  "But Hermione, that's not due for another 3 weeks!" exclaimed Harry, now sitting on Ron, who had gone blue in the face.  "I know, and I haven't even started," wailed Hermione with a look of utter dismay on her face.  "Now Ron, what do you want to tell me?" she asked briskly.  "Fred and George are coming to Hogwarts to help with Quidditch training!"  "Ron they're already here, I literally bumped into them about 5 minutes ago."  "Oh." Ron was extremely disappointed by this, but soon brightened up when Hermione mentioned that she had been wondering why they were at Hogwarts.

**George's PoV**

"Sorry!" George yelled over his shoulder as he and Fred continued to run towards the Great Hall.  "Hurry _up_," said Fred impatiently.  "Sorry," George replied distractedly, then realised he was gazing intently at Hermione.  **God she looks good,** he thought.  **Wait, what am I thinking! I have a girlfriend! ** George had been dating Miranda since he had met her at Club Skunk 6 months ago…


	3. Secrets

George's PoV 

Hermione glanced up at the high table only to find George gazing at her intently.  Just then, the morning's post came in, and to everyone's great surprise, a Howler was dropped in front of George.  George's ears flushed the famous Weasley red as he stared at the Howler lying on the table.  

"Well," said Fred.  "It's not going to go away, so the quicker you open it the quicker everyone will stop staring at you like you have bright red ears, which you do, but that's not the point."  George blushed even redder, if that's possible.  He finally opened the Howler to be met by none other then Miranda's screaming voice.  

"George, we're through!  I hope my next boyfriend doesn't cheat on me like you did, especially with low-life Quidditch scum!!"  

George was sitting there with a stunned look on his face; while Fred was laughing so hard he nearly fell off his chair.  "I don't see what's so funny," George said, shooting Fred a death glare.  "Just that _your_ girlfriend broke up with you, well, me!!!"  Fred replied between bursts of laughter.

George tried to keep a straight face but failed miserably, and was soon in much the same state as Fred.  Everyone else in the Great Hall found all this terribly strange, as they hadn't heard the exchange between the twins.  

**Oh well, **George thought.**  Now I can go out with Hermione- if she'll have me.  **George decided he would ask Hermione out the very next day, at their weekly flying lesson.  (Hermione had asked him to teach her when she realized she would have to pass flying to graduate)

But the next day, George was asked if they could cancel by a very upset Hermione.  He agreed, of course, but when he asked her what was wrong she wouldn't say.

Hermione's PoV 

**He wouldn't understand, **thought Hermione as she asked George if he wouldn't mind if she cancelled her flying lesson, as something had come up.  And when he asked her what was wrong, she almost spilled, but only almost.

Another person had found out Hermione's secret, but as it also concerned him, that was to be expected.  He remembered the night he found out.  It was when his parents were having an argument.  They always argued, but this one was different somehow, and so he had listened in.

_*FLASHBACK *_

_"Well if you hadn't always been away," screamed his mother_

_"It has nothing to do with me being away, it has to do with your loyalty!"_

_"Don't give me one of your lectures, what's happened has happened, what I want to know is whether we should tell him!"_

_"Tell him?  Are you mad, woman? Draco must never know that Hermione's his half sister, **especially** by Sirius Black! NO, no one must ever  know, no one!"_

_*END FLASHBACK *_

Draco couldn't believe Hermione wasn't a mudblood, let alone that she was his half-sister.  But this opened a whole new window of opportunities for getting back at the famous Harry Potter.  **Yes, **Draco thought to himself.  **This will do nicely.**

After Hermione had seen George, she ran to the library and, using a note on which she had forged McGonagall's signature, quickly went into the restricted section and picked up a book which had all the illegitimate births since the beginning of the Wizarding age.  And there in big, bold writing, under the year 1988, it read: _Hermione Granger, daughter of Narcissa Malfoy and Sirius Black._

Hermione fainted dead away.  When she came to, Hermione remembered how she had found out. 

_*FLASHBACK *_

_"So Harry, how's Hermione?" queried Sirius._

_"Good, but why the sudden interest?" Harry asked._

_"Oh, no reason"_

_"Sirius, what are you hiding?"_

**_Oh, just the fact that Hermione's my daughter, and Draco's half sister, that's all, _**_thought Sirius, but to Harry he simply said;_

_"Listen, Hermione's a very special kid, please look after her."_

_"Like I never could," Sirius muttered under his breath._

_Harry didn't hear this, but someone else did, and her whole world started crumbling._

_*END FLASHBACK *_

George was still wondering what had been wrong with Hermione when he bumped into her, again.  She looked even more upset than before, so this time he didn't let her get out of telling him.  Once Hermione had told George her story, he took her in his arms and let her cry.  (Surprisingly, there were no romantic thoughts at all in his mind)  George decided this was not the best time to ask Hermione out.

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was sitting in a room talking to someone who everyone thought was dead.  But they'd made a mistake- again…


	4. The Usual Way

George's PoV 

George was amazed to see how well the Hufflepuff Quidditch team was doing this year, but they had a lot of work to do before they got up to standard Gryffindor were at, who had been playing like champions since Fred and George had started training them. As George watched the players warming up, he started to think about Hermione, and how screwed up her life was at the moment.  He wanted to fix it and if he could've used magic, he would've.  But the one thing wizards couldn't use magic for was meddling in other people's lives, unfortunately.  
The next day George asked Hermione out:  
"Hey Hermione," he called as she stepped through the portrait hole.  "Hey George," she replied as she walked over to his spot in the corner.  "Wouldyougooutwithme?" he asked her, all in one breath.  
Hermione just looked at him silently for a moment, then called, "I'm sorry!" over her shoulder as she ran up the stairs.  George felt a great lump settle in his throat and slowly went back to working on the new "WWW" catalogue.  
  


**Hermione's PoV**  
**How could I be so stupid?**  thought Hermione, as she let the tears fall.  **Because you're confused,** she heard a little voice at the back of her head say.  **Am not, Hermione Granger is _never_ confused!**  But deep down Hermione knew that she was.  
  
That night during dinner, Hermione couldn't look at George, or even hold a decent conversation.  Ginny knew something was wrong so after dinner that night she came into Hermione's dorm and found her lying face down on her bed.  Ginny prodded her, and she sat up with a start.  

"What's wrong Mione?"  "Oh, it's… nothing."  "Well, you're obviously upset, and there has to be a reason," Ginny told her logically.  "Not always!" Hermione yelled angrily.  

But Ginny kept her cool and innocently asked, "It wouldn't have anything to do with George, would it?"  "How did you- I mean, whatever gave you that idea?"  "Oh just a couple of things, like the fact that you never stop staring at each other!" Ginny told her teasingly.  

Hermione blushed bright pink and found a sudden interest in the fluff on her doona.  "He asked me out," she told Ginny quietly.  "That's great... isn't it?"  "Not when I said no!"  "Oh, Mione, you didn't! You did? Why?"  "Because I'm so mixed up!  I mean, Draco is my half brother!"  Hermione clamped a hand over her mouth and Ginny sat there shocked.  
"How?"  

"The usual way."  

"When?"  

"Nine months before I was born."  

"Why?"  

"Don't ask me!"  

"Who?"  

"Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy."  
Ginny slowly commented, "Bloody hell Hermione," then fainted. Hermione had to pour a whole bucket of water over her head to wake her up.  
  
A week later Hermione was at a Quidditch practice as Ron, who was now the Gryffindor Keeper, had begged her to go watch him.  She was watching the team zip around the pitch when she noticed a Bludger flying straight at George, who then fell off his broom and plummeted to the ground, landing with a soft thud.  Hermione ran over to him and leaned over to check if he was breathing, then, seeing one of his eyes looking at her, said, as if think out loud, "Oh damn, if only he would wake up.  Then I could ask him out."  "Okay!"  was George's prompt reply.  He then proceeded to "pass out."  Hermione once again leaned over him in panic.  "George, wake up!"  Suddenly she felt strong arms gripping her, and found her lips connecting with George's.  
As soon as George let go of Hermione, she began to hit him and made him promise never to make her worry like that again.  He promised, then lifted her up, flung her over one shoulder and ran like hell all the way to Hogwarts, where he didn't put her down until he had his wand firmly in his hand.  Although he knew more magic than her, George wasn't taking any chances, especially with a girl like Hermione.


End file.
